Even in Death
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: Minako Venus sings a song to the one she loves on the last night of the silver millenium. will her love be returned or will she die loveless? Shoujo-ai songfic that might turn into a series of humorous oneshots. rated T to be safe. nothing too naughty.
1. Even In death

Me: Welcome Back fans!…. And people who are just bored and want to know what this is……

Kensuke: Cus we all know she has no fans.

Me: Jerk!!!! (Hits with a pillow)

Kensuke: You do know that I'm just a section of your self conscious that you created to amuse yourself right?

Me: ……….. Just disclaim already jerk. (runs off to sob in a corner)

Kensuke: alright crazy lady, OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo A.K.A OnlyI, does not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters-

Me: (Leaves corner) Unfortunately for me-

Kensuke: AND FORTUNATELY FOR THOSE POOR SENSHI!!!! Also she doesn't own CrushCrushCrush. That's the song if no one has figured that out yet. That is owned by Paramore.

Me: …. And my little slave??

Kensuke: (sighs sadly) Sadly she does still own me.

Me: Now!!! My slave must type up the rest of this story then clean my room. So I bid thee fair viewers fair-well!! Come Slave! Yee must tend to finishing thy commercial before yee type thy fanfic! (drags Kensuke towards the TV as he cries and sobs. Then turns the TV on.)

**Small interlude inserted here.**

The Sailor Senshi are in the park fighting a Youma.

Sailor Moon: We can't beat him! We don't have the energy!

_**Kensuke suddenly appears in a blue and silver costume grumbling something about an insane authoress--------- **_**STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!!!!…….**_**Anyway, he pulls out of his back-pack Five cans of Red-Bull.**_

Kensuke (While striking a muscle man pose): Senshi! Drink this Red-bull and get more ener-

**Exit of small interlude inserted here.**

Me: Okay! What's wrong with the screen now! I know for sure I didn't plug French fries in instead of the power cord this time!!! (searches for the cause of the problem)

Kensuke: I'm back! I was able to destroy the electrical socket from inside the wall for those people that knew I had something to do with the TV's sudden meltdown. Now to the Song-fic!….. Oh, I forgot to warn the viewers that aren't Shoujo-ai/Yuri/Lesbian fans that this is a Shoujo-ai/Yuri/Lesbian fic….. So beware!!!

Me: Fine, You get away with it THIS time Kensuke! But when I get this TV fixed I WILL!!! Show that commercial!!!

Pairings- MinaX? and Slight MakoXAmi, RukaXMichi, and the only straight pairing; UsaXMamo

A.K.A : VenusX? and slight JupiterXMercury, UranusXNeptune, and EndymionXSerenity.

**Even In death** By: OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo

'_Mi-Chan, Why aren't you coming to the dance tonight at the moon palace?'_

'_Because I'm busy'_

'_Not another one of those Military classes you teach is it?'_

'_Y-u-yup' _

'……………_Liar'_

A young girl put down her brush and picked up a red bow next to where she placed it. She sighed and tried to adjust it in her hair but it still didn't feel right.

'Probably because _She _gave me this bow and now she's mad at me for lying to her'. She sighed again.

'_Liar' _ She shook the voice out of her head before trying to tie her bow in correctly.

"I shouldn't worry too much, if I hadn't lied I would never be able to leave her sight while in the palace" She reassured herself. She failed miserably.

"Minako-Chan, are you done yet? We're almost up for our entertainment time slot"

"Hai, Michiru-san, I'm almost done" Minako replied in her best enthusiastic voice. Even though she felt less than enthusiastic.

"Calm down Cupid-Chan, anyone would be afraid to tell their true love their feelings! And don't say you weren't hiding any fear because we know you too well!" She smiled lightly at the couple's attempts to cheer her up.

"Hai, Ruka-Chan, Michi-san, Arigato" The blonde girl said finally getting her bow on right. She quickly stood and unwrinkled her orange strapless gown. She then double checked to make sure her undergarments weren't visible through the vertical cut from her lower hip down. She hoped that _she_ would get a clear view of her legs. Minako blushed slightly at the perverted thought that was slowly entering her mind but she pushed it away.

'Bad Minako, no more dirty thoughts!' She silently scolded her self only succeeding in making herself blush more. She adjusted her v-neck top for the third time that night. She found it a bit too low for her liking but she wanted to look as attractive to _Her _as possible. She sighed again before her blue eyes scanned over her out-fit in the Mirror one more time.

"Three minutes 'till we're on Cupid-Chan" Haruka called through the dressing room door.

"Can you go get Michi-san? I want you guys to see my outfit before we go on-stage so you don't get… surprised"

"Hai Cupid-Chan" And foot-steps could be heard traveling in the opposite direction of the door. Minako sighed again and picked up a black and orange choker from her duffle-bag along with a chain with an orange and red locket with the words engraved;

'_I'll always protect you'_ . She tied the choker around her neck then place the chain over her head resting the locket at the bottom of the V-neck. Then she walked over to her door and almost tripping over her Orange high-heel pumps in the process.

'Owie' she grumbled to herself.

"Minako-Chan? Can you come out now?" Asked Michiru's voice in an impatient tone.

"Hai" Minako giggled opening the door. Michiru was wearing a aquamarine dress with short sleeves and around her waist was a light blue shawl. Haruka was wearing a beach-sand-tan colored tux with a white dress shirt underneath. She was also slightly drooling at the sight of Minako. Her partner had to, not so gently, slap her upside the head.

"Minako-Venus, You shouldn't be wearing a dress such as that! Your only sixteen-years-old!" Complained the Neptunian. She nudged the Uranian lightly to try to convince Her to dissuade the Venusian from wearing the 'slightly' revealing dress.

"As much as I agree with you Michi-koi, she has no time to change, we're on in a minute, besides, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they see that dress. Especially Queen Aphrodite!" Minako's heart caught in her throat for a second.

'My Mother?….' She silently thought. She continued to walk behind the Twenty-year-olds.

"Crap"

Another sixteen-year-old girl with Raven black hair sat in the corner of a ballroom. Her amethyst eyes showing much anger and sadness in their depths. Her eyes silently followed a young couple dancing and laughing, holding each other in their arms. Loving each other. She sighed quietly and smiled as she replaced the two dancing with herself and the one she secretly loved. A girl the same age as her with blonde hair, blue eyes and an attitude like bubbles.

'Except this time it might not break as easily because of how nosy you can be' she growled to herself as she frowned and the image faded away in her minds eye.

Minako stood behind the curtain bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Will you please stop that Cupid-Chan?" Asked Haruka in a peeved tone. She barely got this angry unless she was nervous or someone had crossed her line of being too annoying. Minako couldn't tell which it was this time.

"_**Next up Is Haruka and Michiru and a new guest singer!" **_Announced someone from the stage crew. Haruka and Michiru walked out from both sides of the curtain and Haruka picked up her Electric guitar while Michiru sat at a stool near a drum-set.

Whispers of "Michiru isn't singing tonight?" were heard though-out the ballroom. Minako sighed again.

'I wonder if I can live up to Michiru's singing?'

"And now to introduce our guest singer!" Exclaimed Michiru.

"Who, by the way, has a very revealing out-fit on that we tried to get her to not wear, so don't drool over her folks!" Laughed Haruka grabbing the microphone from Michiru. Michiru slapped Haruka over the head slightly before grabbing the microphone back.

"Nevermind Haruka being a flirtatious pervert"

"Hey!"

"Introducing Minako Venus!" The curtain started to raise as Michiru started to tap the drums slightly with her drum-sticks. Haruka threw Minako the Microphone then started to play her guitar loudly while Michiru pumped up the volume on her drum beats. Then, Minako Nervously started to sing while scanning the Ballroom for her 'crush'.

"_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say"_

She stopped searching when she spotted her friend standing in a corner of the ballroom alone. Her friend was staring at her mouth a-gape and amethyst eyes wide in shock. _Her _eyes were slowly but surely moving down her body. The farther down the wider _her_ mouth became. She never believed _She_ would be checking her out.

_  
"I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all"_

The girl in the corner stared at her best friend in shock, not even noticing Minako staring back. She was even Oblivious to Minako's song. She felt herself slightly drool at how stunning she looked. She looked at Minako's Ocean blue eyes then let her eyes travel downward past her rosy red lips, then her chin, straight down her delicate looking neck and straight to her chest area. She blushed slightly seeing the locket she gave Minako was resting right between her breast. Her eyes continued to scan Minako until she got to her upper waist, specifically, where Minako's gown split to reveal her legs. If the girl wasn't blushing before she was positively beet red now.

'_Mmm, those legs' _She unconsciously thought before slightly shaking her head and looking back at Minako's face. It had a slight tinge of pink on it barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know that Minako never got flushed when she was nervous or performing.

"_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies"  
_

Minako quickly turned away when she notice _Her_ get a slightly confused look on her face. She tried to fight off the blush that _She_ Obviously noticed and looked for her family. When she found them she noticed her brothers all staring at her wide eyed, except her youngest one, who her father was placing his hands over his eyes. Her father looked slightly shocked yet slightly amused. Her mother was the one who had the most surprising reaction. Her mother was smiling and it looked like she was slightly chuckling and remembering something. Of course her parents would act like this though. They could tell who she would fall in love with long before she herself realized she was in love with her best friend.

_  
"Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

(1, 2, 3, 4)"

'She's probably singing about some boy she has a crush on or that General Cusnit or whatever his name was' _She_ thought staring at the ground in disappointment. She didn't remember when she fell in love with her best friend.

'Maybe I always was in love with her' _She_ thought. _She _Smiled slightly at that.

"_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this"_

Minako fingered her locket slightly, It reminded her of when she first realized her feelings for the raven haired girl.

"_**Don't worry Mi-Chan, no matter how long it takes, I'll always come back to visit you"**_

"_If you want to play it like a game  
Come on, come on let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending than have to forget you for one whole minute"  
_

_Her _eyes followed Minako's hand until it grazed the locket she gave Minako. That locket not only held a picture of the two, but a promise.

"_**You promise you'll always come back, even if you die before you do?"**_

_  
"They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies"  
_

Minako turned her head back toward the raven haired girl and smiled locking their eyes together once more.

_  
"Crush, crush, crush  
Crush, crush_

(1, 2, 3, 4)"  


They both slowly searched each other's eyes for the answers they needed.

_  
"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' this now"  
_

They both refused to give their answer first so Minako got impatient and turned away.

"_Rock and roll baby, don't you know that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll hey, don't you know, baby that we're all alone now  
Give me something to sing about"  
_

Minako continued to sing and dance, but everyone could tell she was forcing the energy to sound the opposite of what she was feeling. She seemed to be refusing to look at _Her._

_  
"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than' no"  
_

"Rei-Chan, did you do something to upset Minako-Chan again?" the shorter of the couple the raven haired girl was watching earlier asked her.

"I don't think so Ami-Chan, She seemed perfectly fine until a couple seconds ago"

"You probably didn't even realize it Rei-Chan, maybe she has the same feelings as you but you hid them so well she thought you only thought of her as a friend" Answered the tall brunette.

"Yeah right, like a goddess like Minako would like someone like me Mako-Chan" replied Rei.

"You never know" Ami said cryptically before she and Makoto walked of to dance again.

_  
"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone"  
_

Minako's eyes started to glisten with tears.

"_Just the one, two I was just counting on"  
_

Rei gasped.

"_That never happens"  
_

A tear fell from Minako's eye.

"_I guess I'm dreaming again"  
_

The Tear hit the floor leaving a small pool of water about the size of an ant.

"_Let's be more than' "  
_

Rei stood up quickly and started running to a door that lead backstage. But Minako didn't notice.

"_More than this"_

Minako turned and ran backstage. She finally allowed her tears to roll from her eyes like a river. She was too busy crying to notice where she was going and when she turned a corner she ran into someone landing right on top of them.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Minako sobbed. She slowly started to get up before a hand grabbed her arm pulling her back down. Then that same hand came up to wipe away her tears while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Minako gasped slightly and opened her eyes.

"Mi-Chan, What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Rei asked as innocently as possible, but the tears that were building up in her eyes betrayed the innocence in her voice. Rei pulled Minako closer when she felt Minako try to escape.

"Is it true? Do you really _like_ me?" Rei asked. She inched her face closer to Minako's. Minako widened her eyes and started to blush when she notice what an awkward position they were in and how close their noses were from touching. If Minako moved even one centimeter they would be 'brushing lips'. Rei smirked at the panic stricken look Minako had on her face.

"Seeing that look on your face gives me my answer" Rei took her free hand and pushed Minako's head towards her. Rei then was overcome by Minako's soft lips. Minako didn't respond at first and Rei thought that maybe she had been wrong.

'I can't loose her as a friend! I hope I wasn't wrong!' She thought in panic. She started to pull away but Minako pulled Rei back towards her. Minako started to lightly trace Rei's lips with her tongue. Then she softly nibbled on it getting a moan from Rei. Rei opened her mouth slightly and Minako slid her tongue in and explored Rei's mouth. Rei's hand reached for the top of Minako's gown and started to slip it off her when two soft rings enveloped the air.

"Just great! I'm always interrupted when something important is happening to me" Rei heard Minako mumble. Rei smirked slightly. Minako fixed her dress while they both fixed their hair. Then they flipped open their communicators.

"Venus here"

"Mars here"

"_Both of you get to the court-yard now! The Negaverse has launched an attack!" _came Mercury's voice. Both girls stared at their communicators in shock.

"Venus! Youma to the right!" Shouted Sailor Mars. Sailor Venus dodged the Youma's attack with ease and lashed out her 'Venus-Love-Me-Chain' at the Youma turning it into dust. Another Youma appeared in front of Mars and she blasted it with her 'Youma Taijan'. Then a man with one black wing and silver like hair appeared in front of the two scouts. He then summoned a long sword about two meters long and pointed it at the Senshi.

"Just the two Senshi I was sent to assassinate, perfect timing" He then smirked.

"Who are you?" Asked Venus.

"My name isn't important, because you won't live to remember it!!" He launched his long sword at Rei as she fired a 'Mars Flame Sniper' attack. The flame sniper hit it's mark but Rei didn't have enough time to move out of the way of the long sword.

"Rei-Chan!" Squoiisheeeeee. Minako fell over on top of Rei as the Long sword hit her heart and went straight through her back into Rei's heart. The tip of the long sword was digging into the ground beneath Rei.

"Have a nice end, Senshi of Mars and Venus!" Laughed the limping man as he disappeared in a black glowing portal. Minako started to sob so Rei wrapped her arms around Minako's waist to comfort her.

"Shshshsh now, It's okay, let it out" comforted Rei.

"I just wish" Minako sobbed,

"We didn't have to die as soon as we realized our love" She continued to sob. Then, she stopped. A tear fell from Rei's eye and she cradled Minako's limp head in her arms. She pressed her lips against Minako's fore-head then quickly moved her head so it rested in the crook of Minako's neck. Where her lips once were was a stain of blood in the shape of a pair of lips.

"I'll see you in the next life, my Mi-Chan" She sobbed. Then she hummed the last melody of Minako's song.

_Ohh  
Hmm. _Then she closed her eyes and stopped breathing

_**"Even in death, I'll always come back for you, Mi-chan"**_

Kensuke[Sob. It's So Sad!!!!!

Me: -- crybaby…. anyway I decided that if I got any reviews saying they liked this I'll make this into a series of one-shots, all involving Rei and Minako in the Silver Millennium of course. most would be humor about awkward moments between the two... My next one will be called_ 'Not so Prince Charming'_

Kensuke: Wait a second! '_Then a man with one black wing and silver like hair appeared in front of the two scouts. He then summoned a long sword about two meters long and pointed it at the Senshi' _And _'"Have a nice end Senshi of Mars and Venus!" Laughed the limping man as he disappeared in a black glowing portal' _Remind me of something...

Me: uhhh... [Sweatdrops nervously. I have no Idea what your talking about...

Kensuke!!! That's Sephiroth's KH2 version!!!!

Me: No! he's a villian that will be introdouced in Flame girl later.

Kensuke[Glares.

Me: Okay! I based him off Sephiroth! I disclaim that i don't own him! happy!

Kensuke: Yes.

Me: So thanks for reading! Review please!


	2. In which we have a movie night

Me: Heyz people! I needed to get this particular one-shot up for V-day so I stopped short on my almost finished "Not so Prince Charming" One-shot... I was in the mood for this :)

Kensuke: It's only because the only part that reminds you of V-day is---

ME: SHUDDAP[hits with a pillow) anyway I stopped "NSPC" for this because to many people were writing one-shots like this and I kept getting distracted... I'm also writing another V-day one-shot that won't show up until a couple days, because I'm not a very focused person and thought V-day was tomorrow... [glares at inner clock)

Kensuke: What's not hers is not yours okay people?

Me: Was that a disclaimer?

Kensuke: I don't know I just read the script...

Me: BTW, just a reminder, these are all silver millennium fics.

Thanks to **Balticbard** and **Volchise** for the reviews! I need more though!! I know your out their people!!! I can see you reading my on shot then saying; I likie but I'm a lazy butt and don't want to take the time to write down a single thing so I wont review; Don't you people see I have enough self doubt already[sobs)

**Of which we have a movie night.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mikari, what are you doing... in my room..." Rei Mars glowered at her brother. The boy in question jumped and then continued to move a couple futons.

"Mikari?" She asked again getting angrier than before. He turned around unfazed by his twin's reaction.

"Adding futons to your room"

"Why?"

"Because it's movie night and I don't think the girls will want to sleep in my room, if I even let them" The fourteen-year-old female blushed. She had forgotten of her friends

monthly movie night at her planet, which was something the normally intuitive girl would have remembered as soon as she woke up.

"Oh...Yeah... Who's picking the movie?" She asked hoping it was her and Minako's turn. She wanted to spend some time alone with Minako that night picking out the movie. Many of her and Minako's more private moments lead her to almost unveiling her love for her best friend she had been wanting to tell 'Ashiteru' to for a extensive amount of time.

"Kaitou's and mine" 'Crap, curse you Kami-sama' She thought.

"Better not be another man-slaughter movie, the last one had Serenity-Sama whining about 'Zombies and murders hiding under her bed' for months!" Mikari pouted and glared at his sister. Rei pulled open her closet and started to pull out two pairs of pajamas, because knowing Minako she would forget to bring her pajamas.

"For the last time! That was the wrong DVD! we were planning on showing the one we're watching this time... it's a classic"

"By classic I'm guessing humor, because you and Kaitou-kun don't strike me as 'Black Beauty' fans" a voice laughed. The Martian Twins turned to see the Uranian princess and the Neptunian princess standing in the doorway. Michiru's arms were around Haruka's neck while Haruka's wound around her lover's waist.

"Yep, It's Humor, one everyone's seen but it's one everyone will want to see again, except two people" Smirked Mikari.

"Meaning Minako and I, seeing as you two love to torture us" growled Rei as she stalked out of her room and into the bathroom.

(A/N: I'm going to leave her getting dressed to the readers imagination because I don't feel like writing anymore details, I'm not at romance parts so I don't want to go into detail, and I haven't stopped to eat my dinner so I'm hungry... 5 minutes later ;…Back from dinner:)

Rei slipped back into her room unnoticed by all the other people in it. Everyone had arrived. She quietly snuck towards the blonde haired girl in the back of the group and sat down behind her still unnoticed.

"This was the movie we were PLANNING to watch last time but failed in doing so because one of Kaitou's and Minako's older siblings replaced the DVD with the movie we watched" Mikari explained holding up a black DVD case. But Rei let her mind wander to the Venusian in front of her instead of listening to Mikari's and Kaitou's apology and blaming speech they usually did if no one like their last movie choice. Minako's perfume was intoxicating and she couldn't take her eyes off Minako's golden blonde hair which was practically right in her face. Before she could stop herself her arms completely encircled her best friends hourglass like figure.

"Eeep!" Cried Minako falling backward into her embrace. Rei smirked as Minako glanced up at her and blew her bangs away from her face so she could see who her captor was.

"Rei-Chan!" She felt Minako jump slightly then settle into her embrace. Minako then wrapped her arms around Rei's waist and hugged her. She ginned, still looking at Rei's face.

"I missed you too" Smirked Rei as she gently squeezed Minako. She thought she heard a gasp from Minako but shrugged it off it when Minako squeezed back.

"Now that we're all here, Rei and Minako, get the sundaes made while we start up the movie" Said Mikari in his usual demanding tone. Kaitou just nodded quietly along with the other Senshi and the Moon princess.

"Since when were we elected for that job? asked Rei angrily. She glared at her twin who she swore could take over all existence if he wanted to.

"Since we drew straws and Minako drew for you" Mikari answered back. Rei pouted but inwardly smirked at her good fortune of being alone with her unrequited love.

"Fine", she replied keeping up the act,

"Let's go Mi-Chan" Rei suddenly picked up Minako bridal style and carried her out of the room while she screamed;

"Rei-Chan! put me down this instant!" Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at the sight.

"We aren't going to get our Sundays any time soon" sighed Makoto as she wrapped her arm around Ami. Ami then buried her head in Makoto's shoulder and replied.

"Not until we're asleep if they keep acting like this" Everyone else just sighed. Mikari then turned on the video.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that for Rei-Chan?" Minako whined as Rei finished carrying. Rei Smirked.

"I just felt like it" She then placed Minako down on a chair near the counter. Rei then went into the refrigerator and pulled out cherries, whipped cream and Chocolate Syrup while Minako pulled out the Ice cream and bowls.

The two girls started walking towards the counter but both were looking at the content of their hands. Needles to say, the mess made when they collided was more than enough to feed all of the citizens of Jupiter. Minako and Rei were covered head to toe in chocolate syrup, the Cherries were in a pile covered with glass from the container on the floor, the whipped cream covered the walls, and the bowls were shards of glass on the other side of the kitchen.

Minako and Rei blinked at each other and in unison they thought

'There goes the Sundaes' then Minako slid through the puddle of chocolate and hugged the other girl then pressed her lips against Rei's cheek and licked the chocolate off it. Her tongue moved in a circular motion around Rei's cheek until it slightly touched Rei's lower lip and blushed. She then pulled away realizing what she was doing.

"You taste good covered in Chocolate Rei-Chan" then Minako stood up and started to walk away.

"Where'd you think you going?" teased Rei pulling Minako into a hug.

"To take a shower, I got chocolate in my hair" answered Minako ether oblivious to the flirting or not caring. Rei released Minako and let her head up to the bathroom.

'I wish you would realize my feelings for you' both thought simultaneously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minako and Rei both finished cleaning the kitchen and clearing the chocolate on themselves while cleaning their clothes. They walked back up to Rei's room in complete silence but just as Rei was about to open the door when the sounds of the movie being watched flowed through the door.

"_Silly Rei-Chan, now that you've saved me and beat the dragon you got to kiss me" _

Rei and Minako blushed furiously and through open the door.

"MIKARI!"

"KAITOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yes… A cliffy… sort-of… ;) Kinda short but I need a shower then bed…. If anyone thinks I should redo this one and make it more detailed then write in a review :) R and R people!


End file.
